


There Is No Rainbow On My Plate

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyan misses his home world, or his stomach does. Written for the prompt Foreign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Rainbow On My Plate

Nyan looked once more at his lunch tray and sighed. Everything was just so different here. What they called potatoes were only white on his planet when they were moldy. He also wondered why the chicken was always white, and the roasted beef was brown. He would have thought the chicken was purple on any planet and what they called beef was always orange at home.

He had been on Earth for three months and while he missed his home more than he thought possible. There were some days he would give anything for a full picnic basket from home.


End file.
